Lethal sun, envious moon
by haka-girl Anne
Summary: Cloud is a bittered man after his illness and he doesn't want people around him. Can 2 creatures from the world of fantasy: a mermaid and a fairy, both blindly in love, make him change his mind and heart...
1. Chapter 1

Do you believe in angels, mermaids, fairies and other magical things what's existence we can't prove? Well, I do and that's what this story is all about – a fantasy coming true. A sad story of forbidden love with tragic ending…

Lethal sun, envious moon

_Cloud_

My eyes were closed but I could feel that the boat was slowing down. I took a deep breath and familiar air filled my lungs – pine, seawater and a tender scent from my mother's lilies. They had just started to bloom. I didn't move when we finally docked and when Barret walked to me. "Sir, we are here. Sir?" He said almost whispering. I felt his strong hand on my shoulder and slowly opened my eyes.

I saw a white mansion built of the best marble, decorated with columns and brought to life with large white framed windows matching with the thousands and thousands of lilies growing freely all around it. The house was surrounded by a minimalist and unostentatious garden looking a bit unkempt since there hasn't been anyone taking care of it. Most of it was hidden behind the lilac hedge. With its large flat stones, green thick moss, geometric shapes, trees with pink and white leaves and small ponds it was a true getaway. I remember we used to call the island our little kingdom and the house "the gemstone castle" because it glitters in the sun and it's the only building on the lone island. Since it was almost nightfall the sun had turned "the diamond" and everything around it into a ruby.

Every summer I came here and forgot about the real world that was beyond the water. I could do all the stupid things here that weren't allowed in the real world or be someone who didn't exist in there. For me it was a magical place and all my wishes came true in here. I don't think its going to help me this time…

Barret's harsh voice brought me back from my thoughts. "Sir, we are ready to go." He was holding two large suitcases in his hands and he was waiting for me to stand up. I grabbed my staff and with its support I stood up. I took the first step. It was weak and forceless but I managed to stay on my feet. Barret wanted to help me but I raised my hand and held him back. "I'm fine."

And so I walked, slowly and carefully like an old man. I knew that I could walk normally again but it was going to take time. And I didn't know how much time I had left. Like the doctor said "You can do it; you are young and healthy, the chances are very high"...He practically lied but he had said it so many times to me that he probably started to believe it himself by the end.

We had reached the big heavy door and Barret opened it for me. I passed him refusing to look into his eyes but I knew the look he had. Barret had always been too emotional to be a bodyguard but my father trusted him for that. I hated it -compassion and sad looks. They couldn't change anything, only reminded me my condition. As an addition I was refused to be left alone, the only thing I wanted...

I stepped into the large hall. The air was stuffy and all the furniture was covered with white sheets. I made a few steps and looked around. Everything was on its place, like I remembered it. Barett was carrying the suitcases upstairs and said something about the doctor and the maids coming in the morning but I was to busy with my memories. An image of a little happy boy came across my eyes. I could hear his laughter filling the rooms like falling pearls. I missed that feeling – being happy and without any worries, being a small boy again.

I started to walk closer to the fireplace. My steps were sounding back from the floor with a metal clatter after each two steps.

Above the fireplace was a covered painting. I reached for it and pulled of the sheet. An angel was looking down at me – my mother. She had the softest hair and the kindest blue eyes in the world. Suddenly I felt sad for myself, what I have never felt before. I was standing there looking at my mothers smiling face and I felt vain, useless and sad. I was cold but she…her last words were "Never give up, never!" I promised her that, I did, but now I had broken that promise.

I walked away from the painting with guilt. But you can't say that I haven't tried. I did everything they told me to do but it was just getting worse and worse and then I gave up…There was no point going on anyway.

I went to the glass doors and pushed them open. Warm air streamed in and falling suns red light reflected on my face. I heard footsteps behind me, it was Barret. "Your room is ready, sir. Can I do something else for you?" His voice echoed on the walls but I stayed quiet. "Sir?" He asked again and I stepped out on the porch. "I don't need anything, thank you. You can leave." He didn't move. He was probably thinking whose orders to follow – mine or my fathers. I knew he had said Barret to guard me every minute. "Your father-" He managed to say but I stopped him. "Yes, I know but do you really think that I would go somewhere? I can barely walk and if you would excuse me now, I need to be alone."

"Yes, sir...I will be around." He waited a second before he left. Another thing I hated- being treated like a child.

I sighted and continued closer to the water. The sky was redder than ever, the water and the forest were in flames for a second just before the sun completely disappeared. I have seen it thousands of times but every time it was different. I loved it, the bridge between the day and the night. It was incomparable with the sunsets in the towns. I was glad to get out of there, assemblage of people, concrete, metal and tears. For me it ment only pain, medicine and operations, useless words and sad looks.

Behind me were some benches and I sat down. I sat there until the sky was covered with bright stars and my head started to ache. I had forgotten to take my pills, they were in my pocket. I took out the jar and I wanted to throw it away. For now the pain was bearable but tomorrow it would have gotten worse so with disgust I placed two tablets in my mouth and swallowed them down.

'Are you happy now? Are you?' I didn't know how many times have I asked this question but no one never answered. I used to ask "Why?" but there was also no answer. There was only silence and pain. I had stopped looking culprits long ago because there was no one to blame. I can only blame myself for being cold and independent, refusing any help. That's who I am now…I sighted again and looked my watch. It was ten to twelve. I hadn't noticed how the wind had gotten colder and the moon was now lighting the sky instead of the sun. I looked the water and the waves and then I saw something in the sea– it was a big sparkling fishtail. It was glimmered in the moonlight as it broke the surface of the water. I looked closer and when it came to the surface again I realized that the tail belonged to a creature with a human body. I was a young woman with long dark hair. It looked like she had noticed me and she disappeared as fast as she had appeared.

I closed my eyes and looked again to be sure I wasn't dreaming but whatever she might have been - she was gone. Maybe I was seeing hallucinations…who knew what it was. It was late and I needed some sleep. I stood up slowly and walked to the house. At the door I turned around and looked the water but there was no sight of her so I stepped in and closed the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Lethal sun, envious moon

_Tifa_

_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
cause your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_(Evanescence - My Immortal)_

It was a night like any other. There was nothing special about it but for some reason I wanted to see the sky. I felt something calling me, like the moon was crying to see me on that night. I left the village and swam towards the surface. I jumped out of the water and dived back in to relieve the stress of the arduous ascent. I came to the surface again and finally I was out breathing the cold night air. I felt the gills behind my ears closing tightly allowing me to use my lungs. I looked up…it was so beautiful. The sky was clear letting all the stars and the bright moon to shine. I was chilling but the view was worth it on that night.

Suddenly I noticed someone's presents. I turned my head to the island and then I saw a familiar figure who I could never forget. I was sure it was him…Cloud. He sat on the porch and his eyes were locked on me. His eyes were looking at...me. My heart missed a beat when I realized it. I couldn't breathe right, I was frozen…but then I understood that I was supposed to hide from him and I took cover under the water.

There under the waves the biggest craving hit me. He had been gone for some time and finally I learned to bare his absence but now Cloud was back. He was right there, so close but forbidden to me. I had seen him so many times playing and laughing, running around. When I looked him I wanted to play with him, be near him. Sometimes I even forgot who I really was.

I wasn't of human blood although I almost looked like one. Instead I was born as a mermaid. I was cursed with this body because humans were not allowed to know about us. They told stories and fairytales of us and our laws were supposed to keep it that way. I would have given all I had to be a human and get a chance to stand close to him not worrying about secrets. My only wish was to feel his heartbeats, look into his eyes and forget about tomorrow…and even if it was for one day. It was so unfair! I wanted to cry, scream, I wanted to break something to let my emotions boil but I stayed quiet...

I felt lonely…I wanted to be next to him, I wanted to be by his side. I missed him so much that I could feel it cutting me inside.

Cloud, Cloud…I didn't have the courage to say his name out loud because I was afraid someone might have heard me. So many times I had dreamed of him, so many times he had visited me in my sleep and maybe that's the way it would have stayed – a fantasy inside my head. A fantasy that was never to become true…

I looked up to see the bleary moon. I had asked it so many questions. Why was I a mermaid? Why did he come here? Why did I even love him when I'm wasn't supposed to? But the moon, the yellow moon had never answered. It was envious and it wanted to keep all the answers to itself. And I had to suffer not knowing what to do.

Secretly I had watched Cloud growing up on that island. He became a part of me without me noticing it. My affection grew without even meeting him. But I had learned to know him well. Cloud was my secret and I kept it well. Nobody knew and nobody was supposed to find out until one day it happened…

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

I watched Cloud every day from far hidden behind the rocks. It was as close as I could get. I followed his every move. But he had brought a heavy burden on that island...

Last time he was here he was surrounded by a loving family. His busy father had time for him occasionally and his heavenly fair mother spent time in the garden. This time it was all gone. Cloud was alone and ill…he was in pain. When he arrived here he had trouble with walking. He didn't speak much and he never smiled. Every time I looked him I wanted to hold him in my arms and whisper to him that everything was going to be all right. I wanted to do something to make him smile again, to bring him to life, but I was a prisoner of the sea.

It looked like he was living a normal life but I could see that he was closing himself from the rest of the world. From the outside he was strong and cold but in the inside when no one was around…I would have done anything, absolutely anything to save him…I loved him…

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

On that evening I was out again when I heard my little sister's voice. I looked into the water and there she was – Yuffie. Her usual perkiness was replaced with a worried look. Her arms were scratched; it looked like she had been in a fight.

Yuffie pulled me into the water and looked around nervously. "Tifa, you have to escape. They know, the elders, they know!" No, no, no. It was my secret, how could have they find out. My brain froze with only one question in my head – how?

"Tifa, listen to me. They want to send you into the Black Cave for the rest of your life. They said it would be too dangerous it you would reveal yourself. I should have warned you before...I knew your crazy affection would bring you trouble." Oh, my little sis. Why were you blaming yourself when it was all my fault. I was so sure my secret was safe that I had let my guard down.

"Now you must go!" she said to me and her voice trembled. We had never spent a day apart and now she told me to escape as far as I could. I was suffocating. I wasn't going to see the trial voluntarily for I felt I had done nothing wrong. I would have rather died and Yuffie knew it. She looked scared but she handed me a red stone dagger. "You must protect yourself…" We looked into each other eyes and hugged each other tightly. Yuffie trembled. I felt her fear of letting go of me like she would have lost her life by doing so.

Finally I nodded to her and began to swim. I turned my head to see Yuffie maybe for the last time but she had already left. I fled into the bottom of the ocean hoping not to be captured and understand how my secret; my dearest secret had come out…


	3. Chapter 3

Lethal sun, envious moon

_Reno_

The elders had sent me to Tifas cave. She was being accused of being a threath to us mermaids and I had to bring Tifa before the court. I didn't understand how a pretty creature like her could have been dangerous to us – Tifa was a mermaid herself, a simple artisan. I barely knew her but every time I met her she was always polite and positive, helping others. Her kindness and friendliness was familiar to everyone. Her beauty attracted many mermen but for some reson she had always said no. There was a smile on her face every time she was out, but who knew what was hidden behind it. I still couldn't believe she could have committed a crime. But as a soldier I had to follow the orders and arrest her.

Her small home was beyond the village border. She lived there with her younger sister Yuffie. When I reached the cliff, dived into the dark crack and went inside there was no one there. It was weird because of the moving proscription after midnight - all mermaids had to be inside by that time but this place was empty. I checked the back room in case they were sleeping but it was abandoned. A thought that something bad had happened to the sisters hit me and I hurried back to the village.

I swam as fast as I could to see the elders who were waiting for me. All of them sitting on stone thrones with respondent jewels to show their rank. Most of the elders had long grey hair and wrinkled faces. In the place of honour was the ancestress stone with the laws set into it.

"Did you bring the prisoner, where is she?" One of them adressed me. "I'm sorry, but when I reached her quarters they were empty. Her sister Yuffie was gone too." I replied. "Maybe something happened-"

"She has escaped. And Yuffie went to warn her. Gather up all the soldiers, we must find Tifa before she does something stupid." One of the guards left to gather the men but I needed to know why was it so important to capture her. "Excuse me, but what has Tifa done, if I may ask?"

"We can't tell for sure but she may have fallen for a human and it is the worst thing ever. She has visited the surface near an island for some time now. People speak legends of us but if they find out that we really exist, we are in great danger. They want to see us, own us, sell us, make us entertain them. Our race could become extinct. We must avoid it any cost." The eldest of them rose from his seat and the others followed him. He stopped beside me. "I set the orders with a heavy heart because Tifa is very warm-hearted and obviously she never ment any harm but it needs to be done for the sake of others."

I looked the stone on my left and the words written into it. The first law: Never make contact with people or show yourself to them! That's what was hidden under Tifas smile – a love to a human. But how was it possible? How it had happened? Only she knew the answer.

I turned my head away and joined the other soldiers.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

After days of searching there was no sign of either Tifa or Yuffie. Many wanted to give up but the elders ordered us to find the missing sisters. No one knew what was their punishment because it had never happened before. Many spoke of the Black Cave, others feared the worst – death. But no one seamed to support it, everyone whished to see Tifa and her little sister alive.

Then one night when I was checking a dark cave I saw a weak glow. First I thought it was some kind of a fish but when I reached closer I saw Yuffie who was hewing the side of a stone sharp. There was a lantern besides her giving the soft green light.

I lowered my spear. "Yuffie!" I whispered. She startled but when she understood that I was a soldier she raised the stone. "I won't give in without a fight…" she said quietly. Her face was tired and thin. She looked hungry and scared. "No, I'm not gonna hurt you. How long have you been in here?" I asked. "A couple of days. I don't know, I've lost track of time." She said still holding up the stone and her eyes watching my every move.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you if you don't attack me. Here, you need some food." I handed her a box and she accepted it but then backed away quickly. Inside the box she found some fish and seaweed that she started to eat hiding her hunger in shame.

"Yuffie, we need your help to find Tifa. She has escaped." I said and Yuffie suddenly stopped. "I'm not gonna tell you where she is because I don't know either." She said and her face turned painful and she screamed. "I may never see her again because of the stupid laws. Tifa hasn't done anything...and now you are going to take the last member of my family away."

"I'm sorry…look, it's not safe for you to stay in here. Let's go back to the village. Just tell me where Tifa is." I reached out my hand. "I told you that I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. There's no chance of hiding now, you have found me…" Yuffie said and swam past me. I followed her in silence, she had surrendered.

When we finally reached the village she swam right to the elders and I followed her. They all looked surprised but Yuffie obviated their questions. "I give up. I don't know where Tifa is, I don't even know if she is alive anymore…"

The elders looked at Yuffie but then a dolphin distracted them. The nearest to the messenger listened to the dolphin and called out loud. "We have found the prisoner. Stop the searches."

Yuffie looked desperate, she clenched her fists tightly. It seamed she was going to break or scram when the soldiers finally brought in Tifa. Two soldiers held her almost unconscious body between them. She had also changed, like her sister. There were numerous scratches on her skin, her hands were tied behind her back. Her face was pale and sad, scared, very different from the old Tifa we once knew. Yuffie didn't move.

Tifa was placed in front of the old mermen and mermaids. Some of them seamed pitying but the leader started to announce the allegation. "You have committed a crime with secretly visiting the surface near human stellement to observe a human male and you have showed yourself to him. It is the worst breaking against the mermaid laws. What do you have to say?" Tifa didn't say anything, she closed her eyes in guilt. Yuffie broke in. "You can't do this, please…you can't…"

"We are sorry, but there is nothing that justifies her actions. She will be held prison in the Black Cave." It was very hard for the leader to say it. "Reno, take Tifa to her sail." The order came to me. For a moment I thought to refuse when I saw the impressions on the sisters faces when the looked each other. But when I'd refused to fill my order I would have become a prisoner like Tifa and my hands would been also tied. I swam to Tifa and took her hands. "I'm sorry…"I whispered to her when I took her away.

The cave started behind the village from the ground. It was rarely used and was kept open mainly to frighten us. It had done its duty well.

Tifas head was down. "You better finish me here, I'm not gonna stand it…" I looked her and stopped. Did she really want to die? It was so unreal to me. Her only desire was to be with a human and now she was going to be locked up into the darkness. No. "Don't talk like that."

"I'm already dead inside…let me be reborn." She whispered.

Those words hit me hard. She had fallen for a human because she was a human inside to. She was a lost sole…a sole.

"I won't have to kill you for that…" I said when I remembered a warlock who asked the half of your sole and in return gave you a new life as someone else. "I can help you, I can make you human, Tifa."


	4. Chapter 4

Lethal sun, envious moon

_Tifa_

I remember how the soldiers found me and tied my hands. It was like they would have taken away my dreams, my true being. That moment I gave up – I was already suffering in my body and without at least seeing him dreaming was no use. He could have died out there and I would have never known.

And then when I was brought to the see the elders and I saw Yuffie's face…the fate liked to hit me in the heart and turn the dagger in the wound. She was my whole family, that little perky sister of mine who was always having fun.

I looked at her and only one thought spinned in my head – it was all my fault. If I would have controlled my feelings I might have forgotten all about him and this would have never happened. We would have been fine. No pain, no sorrow…my only companions that reminded me my existence.

The elders pronounced my fate and ordered Reno to take me away. He didn't want to do it but he was a soldier and so he obeyed. He grabbed my hands and dragged me along. I didn't care where he took me, my only wish was to die. That world have meant nothing to me any more and it would have been my relief, my only way out. It didn't matter when I was going to die, today, tomorrow or when I was 80. With locking me into the Black Cave they didn't want to see me any more and being a mermaid sealed the doors to the human world. I had nowhere to go, only to the other side to be with my ancestors.

Reno stopped at the entrance, he was having doubts. I had always wondered how a boy with his character had become a soldier anyway. "You better finish me here, I'm not gonna stand it…" I whispered with my head down. He looked me in silence. "Don't talk like that." He said. He tried to be comforting, like a big brother. But there was nothing he could have done.

"I'm already dead inside…let me be reborn." Silence. I would have done anything to get free. I would have screamed and struggled, only if he would have said no, but he didn't. He offered me something else. "I won't have to kill you for that…I can help you, I can make you human, Tifa." He said.

I didn't believe what I heard. How could have I become a human? It was impossible, beyond fantasies and dreams, beyond truth. I raised my head to face Reno's confident eyes. It sounded so easy for him. I couldn't tell if he was making fun of me or was he really meaning what he had just said. Reno nodded his head. "It's true. There is a way but you have to make a huge sacrifice. Come, we have to leave…"

He looked around to see if anyone was watching but when no one was around he freed me from the rope around my hands. He chose a darker area and after checking if everything was clear we left.

Was it really true what he had said? Could I really have become a human and maybe even be with him? No, he was joking. It was a joke, it had to be. But he still kept going and going. In silence we swam day and night and when we got tired dolphins carried us on. I didn't know how long we travelled like that but we just went on and on. I even started to believe his words, my dreams came to life again. My life had meaning again, with every minute I breathed I was closer to him. Closer than ever…

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Then came the end to my journey. We were there. I was sleeping, my hands were tied around a dolphin who was kind enough to carry me. Reno was shaking me gently. I opened my eyes and looked around to see nothing. It was pitch-black around us and the only spot of light was above our heads far away. "We are here…" Reno said. He sounded sad, but I couldn't see his face in the darkness. "Go to the light, he is waiting…"

"I don't know how to thank you…" I said with guilt. He had risked his life to get me here and I even didn't knew why…I searched for his hand in the darkness and pulled him closer for a hug. He was startled by my action but he didn't struggle either. It was my thanks without words. Without Reno I would have probably gone mad.

He let go and I heard a sight. "Good bye…" I said. It was probably the last time I would have been with someone of my own and I even didn't see his face. "Bye…" was his last word before leaving. Who knows what was going on in his head at that moment but I felt waters movement and then he was gone. Again I was alone but then I had my hopes with me. So, I carried on and swam towards the light…

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

The light leaded to a tunnel. The tunnel was very narrow but I managed to move on. I finally saw the light getting stronger and swam probably to ground. I reached the surface. The tunnel head led me to a forest and the light was coming from the trees glowing. It was beautiful, like the trees would have stolen the moonlight and brought it here. While I was admiring the surroundings a man had walked out behind the shadows. He had no shadow and when he moved there was no sound.

"Another lost soul…" He said. The voice was cold and distant, like it would have come from another place. I observed him as he walked closer and for a split second it seamed like I looked right through him. I felt like he wasn't really there. He was hiding his face into a long dark robe, his steps were slow and measured, almost if he would have been walking trough time.

"Are you?" He asked. "You are too far for me to see, so are you?" he asked again if I didn't answer. He wasn't treating or ordering me but I felt something pushing me trough the water closer to him. "Now I see, Tifa." The stranger said when he saw me closer. "You want to see him, don't you? Oh, but I'm afraid his fading, and what is this…a soldier, interesting." He was reading my feelings out of my eyes like they would have been written on my forehead. And he red out everything about me with ease…

"Who are you?" I asked looking down to avoid more facts to come out. "I was once called Vincent, but that is not important now. What really matters is that you want to become a human and I'm able to do it." He said with a calm tone. He continued with his cold voice. "But I want something back. I'm asking the dark side of your soul. The other side will become a higher spirit but you will never be reborn. You will need the other side to be complete…"

I understood his words and I was ready to make that sacrifice. I knew what I had to do and so I raised my head to see him and swam to the shore. I crawled out from the water and closed my eyes.

Then I felt how something icy went through my flesh and with the image of my love I died and left my body.


	5. Chapter 5

Lethal sun, envious moon

_Cloud_

It was another early morning for me at the beach. I had started to work out and after a while I didn't need crutches or canes to help me stand up. My dad was so happy with my results he even took a week off from the office and came here. Like every time he brought his work and his damn "Highwind Airways" here again. Before my illness he constantly haunted me with the idea of becoming a pilot and then I would have taken over the company. I hated that perfect dream of his so bad I even punched him in the face for that – he never asked what I wanted to do! He knew but he didn't care...Next day mum died and I started to hate him more. He has been a workaholic ever since...

I don't know what happened on that day but it changed my life to the worst. I ran away from home and joined a rebellions gang. I guess even the first members didn't remember why they were protesting because of the endless party they were having all the time. All I cared about was getting my head clear of home and the brainwash with constant alcohol, vandalising and robbing worked for me.

Then one day a raid to our hangar stopped it all. I was sent to home and dad grounded me like a little kid who had done something bad. Of course I had done bad things but I was almost a grown man and ready to suffer the consequences. By that time I was so messed up I didn't care where I slept – home, at the street or the prison.

He didn't have to say a thing - the painful amount of disappointment in his eyes talked for him. He was blaming himself for everything and I was...I was being an ass hole and supported his thoughts with a silence. I never apologized. Would it have made any difference later?

I lied in my room with Barret guarding me behind the door for days with a headache. Firs I hoped it was the hangover and it would go away but it just kept going worse until I couldn't sleep and screamed of pain.

The diagnosis was a brain tumour – same disease that took mum. And then I moved to the hospital – surgeries, pills, nurses, tests... they had to remove it 3 times and the last one paralyzed me, my legs and my left arm went numb.

I had no idea what dad would have done if I wouldn't have survived it and died. He would have gone mad probably...

I was running my usual path along the beach line at dawn. After a few miles I saw something lying on the misty shore. I ran closer and then I realized it was a young woman. The seaweed and her incredibly long dark hair covered her naked body while the cold seawater washed her feet. I leaned over the girl to see if she was alive – her skin was pale and cold but she was still breathing. I covered the stranger with my jacket and raised her to my arms to take her inside.

I carried the unconscious girl to the house as fast as I could. Her slow breathing and weak heartbeats worried me and even the thought of loosing her any second crossed my mind.

When I made it to the house the sun had reached the horizon and I was able to see her face – she had a very unique beauty, almost like out of this world. Although she was almost dieing there was a soft calm smile on her face.

Finally I was at the porch and I practically ran to the door. "Get the nurse" I called to Barett who was making coffee at the kitchen and carried the girl upstairs. I took her to the nearest guestrooms and buried her into fluffy white pillows and blankets. "What's the matter, sir? You called for a nurse?" Barret was standing on the door apparently still waking up. "I found her at the beach freezing. Please wake Shalua so she would be examined..." I talked slowly for Barret to understand – his mind wasn't very fast in the mornings. Barret lifted an eyebrow but after noticing a dark head resting on the pillow he realized what I was talking about and left the room to comply my request.

I sighted and walked to the window. While she was safe from the worst my worries were replaced with questions – who was she, where did she came from and how did she end up here? I didn't want to jump into conclusions so I tried not to imagine anything.

Shalua finally came in her usual white dressing gown and a worried look. "What's the matter, sir?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes. I was forced to repeat my words to her. "Will you please make sure that the girl in the bed is all right. I found her at the beach, undressed, unconscious." She turned her head to the bed and startled. "Oh my..." She whispered and rushed to the girl. The nurse checked her pulse and temperature. "She was at the beach, eh? Pore thing, water is very cold in the mornings...There is nothing to worry about – she is just hypothermic. There seams to be no frostbites...we'll find out when she wakes up." She explained looking over the girls fingers. "Wonder what happened to her..."

"I have no idea..." I mumbled glaring at the horizon where the sun had risen. Somehow it seamed brighter...

"I will leave her to you. Make sure she has everything she needs...and tell the maid to find some clothes for her." With saying that I walked out and left the nurse pulling on the curtains. I didn't want to hear more questions from others or even in my head so I decided to head out – to the cliffs. After a quick shower and changing my clothes I grabbed my gear, jumped on my bike and drove off.

As soon as I felt the cold wind on my face all the troubles in the world just flew away. My mind was resting and I remembered why I loved this place. The forest around me kept changing colour every second, the sound of the ocean and the birds singing seamed to harmonize with the engines silent growl. For a second I was happy...

After climbing up the steepest cliff on the island about 15 minutes away from the house, I leaned against the rocks and slaked my thirst. I noticed some dolphins playing in the waves far in the open water, sun making it shine like diamonds. This sight reminded me something but I couldn't recall it...As if I would have seen it in a dream before.

The sun had reached high when I started to climb down. I was pushing myself away from the cliff looking down as the ground came closer and closer. Then I felt how the rope somehow gave away and I fell on the ground like a rock. With a stabbing pain in my back and my head I blacked out right away...

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

"Aerith, come back here, what are you doing?"

"Shh, can't you see that he needs help. His bleeding..."

I felt a warm hand on my forehead. The touch felt very soft and unreal reviling the pain my entire body was in. I had no idea where I was or how long I had been passed out, my track of time was gone. My eyelids were almost impossible to open but when I finally managed to do it an angel with green eyes and wavy brown hair appeared through the fog. There was this mystical soft glow around her as she was sitting right next to me.

"Marlene, get me some water from the spring and some fresh weeds to make balm." The angel said to someone in the distance. "Please hurry..."

I was trying to figure out who she was but it seamed my head was full of cotton. I was ready to open my eyes and ask her when she pressed her finger on my lips and shook her head. "Rest..."She whispered with a very hypnotic voice. With a smile on her face she pulled her hand over my eyes and I fell asleep...


	6. Chapter 6

Lethal sun, envious moon

_Tifa_

Opening my eyes was very strange. A moment before waking I felt like my soul had fallen into my body after floating in another dimension. My mind was clear, I knew where I was but my body didn't feel the same. It felt like I had never used it before – the dim colours, fruity smells, silky, soft and hot touch of the sheets was new for me. I just stared at the ceiling and feared to move. What if this was only a very realistic dream I was in...

I just lied down and waited. When nothing changed and I calmed a bit I noticed that I was breathing differently...and something was missing. I panicked, pulled myself into a sitting position and pushed away the large blanket from where my tail used to be. I shook my head, closed my eyes and opened them slowly again but my tail was still gone. Someone had dressed me - I was wearing a long silky nightgown and under it were two slim and pale feet.

I placed my hands on my thighs and slid them towards my knees. They felt real – I had real feet, like all humans. I wasn't a mermaid anymore. It made me want to scream of joy but when I opened my mouth and tried to make a noise nothing came out. I grabbed my throat with my hand and tried again. Nothing – I was mute. And being mute meant I couldn't talk with him... I mouthed his name in silence and wanted to cry. Before I was afraid to say it out loud but now I wasn't able to do it at all. And when I wanted to step out of the bed it didn't came through either. My feet were there, I felt them but they just didn't move. My sight blurred and hot streams ran down my face.

To me it felt like I had died and broken my soul in half for nothing. I had done it so I could be close to the person I loved and maybe even help him. With an injured body doing it seamed pointless and impossible. I didn't want to be pitied by him, I wanted to fix him so he would have been happy again...

I didn't want to be seen like that. I didn't want to become a burden for him and I decided to escape. I pulled myself closer to the edge of the bed and as gently as my paralysis let me off from it.

Exactly at that moment the door opened and a ray of light shone right on me. The room was dark and the sudden bright light blinded me. I turned my head away and heard a woman's voice. "What are you doing on the ground?" She rushed next to me and kneeled down. The woman placed her warm and soft hand on my cheek. "Have you cried?" She asked and then I just let it all out. "...please, leave me alone..." I said to the stranger without a sound.

"I can't hear you. What's wrong?" She asked in a nursing way. I raised my blurry sight to see her face and gulped. I tried to make her understand my situation. "I don't know!" I mouthed as clearly as I could.

Then a shadow appeared on us – a figure stood at the door. "Shalua, what's going on?" My heart almost stopped. I had never heard him speak but it could not have be any other than Cloud. There wasn't a single emotion in his voice, like it had come from an empty shell. The woman looked up at him. "Thank god, could you lift her up. She must have fallen off..."

As he walked closer I paralyzed. Before I could do anything he had already bent down, grabbed me from the ground and placed me on the bed. The woman turned on the small lamp next to the bed and spoke again. "I can only hope it is temporary but she isn't able to speak. It may be from shock." Shalua sat next to me, covered me with the blanket and pushed the hair away from my face. With doing so Cloud noticed my red eyes and half dried tears on my cheeks. For a moment I saw compassion and concern in his eyes but his face stayed serious and cold. My fears had come true. I felt ashamed and moved my glance away from his.

Then I noticed there was a fresh wound across his left eyebrow and his left arm was in bandages. As concern appeared on my face he realized what I was staring at. "Don't worry, it has nothing to do with you..." He whispered. I calmed but as I smiled to him he frightened and turned around. "I'm tired. I'll leave the rest to you." He said to Shalua and left. I stared at the opened door with confusion.

Shalua sighted and spoke with me. "He is hard to understand, it wasn't you fault." I closed my eyes and wished myself away. Were all my emotions really that oblivious? I had to learn how to be tough when he was around...just like I had pretended at home. I nodded and promised it to myself.

Shalua had misunderstood me and stood up. "You must be tired, so we can talk in the morning..." I shook my head and to confirm her I wasn't tired I pulled myself up. She got my point and returned to her seat. "Do you know your name, where you come from, things like that...?" She asked observing me. I was baffled. Of course I knew where I came from. But how was I supposed to explain that I was a mermaid and knew nothing about the life on the land. So I shook my head and pretended I had amnesia. "I see..." Shalua said to herself. "It makes things more complicated."

"But do you remember if you were in an accident. Do you have any pains?" I didn't want to lie so I didn't answer. "Do you know why you fell off from the bed?" Then I remembered my immotile feet. I pointed at them and pulled the blanket off. She looked puzzled but stood up examined my feet. She pinched the toes on my right foot. "Do you feel it?" I nodded and hoped for the best. She did the same with the left foot and I nodded again. "That's good, at least the nerves are ok. You should be able to walk, but..." I sent her a questioning look and started praying. She thought for a second. "I think I'll try some therapy on you. It might help. But I don't have a clue what might have happened to your voice."

I nodded and tried to look thankful. Then my stomach started to growl and I realized I hadn't eaten in ages. Shalua jumped up. "How foolish of me, you must be hungry. I'll get something for you. I won't be long..." With saying that she rushed out of the room. I sighted with ease and leaned against the pillows. My situation was starting to get bearable. There was I chance I would have started to walk and maybe even talk like a human. I thanked the gods of the water and the spirits of the waves. I prayed my dreams to come true for his sake.

Cloud...why were you suffering so much? Why were you afraid of me? Why had you turned so cold? Why had you forgotten the laughter and love...Being the closest to you and at the same time the farthest I had ever been tore me apart. I reminded myself that I had the chance to change it all and the promise I had made to myself. Then I was able to smile to Shalua when she returned with a tray and later fall asleep...


	7. Chapter 7

Lethal sun, envious moon

_Cid_

When Shalua told me that my son was making huge progress in his therapy and his physical condition was improving I was totally shocked. I was unable to make a decision whether to go see him or not. A part of me wanted to be there for him and express my support but the other part said not to go and stay away because I knew how he thought about me. After a messed up meeting and a very annoying migraine my secretary practically begged me to have some rest. So I took my stuff, told my copter to get prepared and asked my assistant not to notify me unless if there was an emergency. I left without even trying to think rationally.

Because of the medicine for the headache I was unable to fly on my own so Rude, my personal bodyguard, had to do it for me. The flight was quiet and steady, there were no incidences whatsoever. The silence in the cockpit was heavy and oppressive – it seamed like all the bad thoughts I was too busy to think about pressed on my head at the same time. I was trying very hard to think what to say to him but I had no idea how to communicate with my reclusive son. I knew very little of him and I was sure I wasn't the only one – he hadn't let anyone close to him since the day he lost his mother. If only I'd noticed sooner...

I only remember little pieces from that time. I tried to keep my newly born company on the surface for my newly born family. I didn't want my wife and my child to live in dearth so I worked hard day and night just for them. All my attention was on "Highwind Airways" so I practically didn't sleep or eat during that time. I was only skin and bones... But the most damage was done to my beloved ones. I missed out all important things like his first steps or his first words...and the fact that my wife was getting weaker.

After a while my hard work started to pay off and I managed to spend some time home. First it was a little odd that my 3 year old son didn't recognize me and started to cry when I tried to hold him. Inside I hoped he would get used to me and in some ways he did. Soon we were able to play and laugh together like a father and a son should but as the years passed I knew Cloud still thought of me as a stranger.

Cloud was very shy and naïve but surprisingly independent when he was growing up. He didn't have a lot of friends nor was he very socializing. He was strong and healthy with good physical prerequisites but he chose not to show them. I was already getting concerned but somehow I found out about his passion for martial arts and that he was secretly practicing. I never said a word on his 10th birthday when he found his present - a set of equipment and a full suit in his room. All I remember was the smile on his face and how he thanked me just before stepping out from the front door. Cloud started having lessons with a tutor, his grades went better, his lifestyle got healthier, he even had some friends with similar interests.

Life seamed perfect for a couple of years- I had achieved everything I had hoped for and even more. And then came the terrible shock – my dear wife, who had struggled and hid her bad condition for some time told us about her tumour. She started having blurred vision but when she went to the doctor to check her eyes they found out that the real problem was in her head. I had been too busy and maybe a bit euphoric to see that she was acting weird and having troubles. But the moment she told me my whole world collapsed.

The only cure was a very dangerous surgery with a highly risk loosing her memory and the able of taking care of herself. I was so afraid of it I started searching alternatives. She tried so many possibilities and treatments that I lost count. It was like an endless rollercoaster – some things made her better, some worse. I felt guilty for treating her like a lab rat. But she went trough it all without complaining. She smiled calmly right to the end, excepting her destiny. All I could do was smile back while breaking up inside.

All that time we spent travelling around the world chasing the wind Cloud had to stay at home. We decided that it would have been too difficult for him to continue his studies while moving from one place to another. So I was thorn up between work, my sick wife and my teenage son. I cursed at life, god and everything else that seamed to be guilty for my miserable life.

Finally we stopped hoping on herbs and voodoo, they were only slowing down the tumours growth. And when we were finally prepared for a surgery the doctors said it was too late - it had went too deep into the brain that it was impossible to cut it. I was stubborn and somehow convinced her to go through the procedure. The only reason she did it was to give us the last hope. She knew it was only going to make her suffer longer.

And she was right. The surgery was a total failure with only bad results. She couldn't use the right side of her body correctly anymore and she was having memory problems. She had approximately 6 months when we moved to the mansion where we had spend our previous summers. Cloud somehow got into university, my wife spent her time in the garden and I tried to make our time as happy and pleasant as possible. Being together was the only thing that mattered.

We finally felt like the kind of a family we were shown in the media. As a successful businessman my private life was examined multiple times and we tried to look our best. But when the info about my wife's illness leaked I was furious and rejected all interviews and comments. There were many nasty rumours going one during that time, the worst version was definitely the one where I had supposedly poisoned my wife to marry my secretary...

While I was reminiscenceing I hadn't noticed that we had landed and that Reno was calling me. "...sir, sir...we are here." He said and grabbed my shoulder. I simply nodded and opened the door. "Take it away. A temptation to fly back is the last thing I need now." Just as I was about to close the door, Reno started speaking. "Sir, not that it is any of my business, but you should try to talk with your son...you know, get to know him. You won't have another chance." I was shocked, his words were like a slap in the face. But even more, the fact that he knew what had gone on in my head minutes ago concerned me. "Sir, you were mumbling during the flight...I apologize." He explained looking down. "Oh..." I whispered trying to imagine what was it like for him and started laughing. I knew Reno must have been thinking I had gone crazy but I didn't care. I just took my stuff from the back and walked to the house. The sound of the impellers and the sudden strong wind were surprisingly relieving, like a part of my burden had flown away.

I stopped and looked at the huge white mansion. Suddenly I noticed every detail – the complex pattern of the carvings, the smoothness of the stones, the precision and the proportion. It was a true masterpiece. After a minute I made my way to the house but I stopped near the hedge because I was sure there was someone behind it talking. I dropped my suitcases and went towards the voices coming from the garden. When I went closer I recognized one of the speakers as Shalua and the other was Cloud. They were standing near a huge flower bed full of lilies.

"...if you don't know what's wrong then no one does." Cloud crossed his arms standing firmly: He looked just like he did before the surgery, if not better. "But there is absolutely no explanation to it. I mean...look at her." Shalua said pointing to her right. "She should be totally fine, but she is not!" And then I looked past Shalua where she had pointed. There was figure sitting on the ground with a wheelchair nearby. She had the longest hair I had ever seen meandering all around her. I was just staring at the beautiful stranger when she was examining something on her palm poking it with her finger.

Then Shalua turned her head and noticed me lurking. "Cid, what are you doing here?" She called to me catching Cloud's attention. At first he was surprised but that expression turned to disappointment very quickly. I walked out of the shadow with no idea what to say. "Hello, son." There words came like from the bottom of a well. His "Hello, father" had the exact same sound, followed by silence.

"It's getting late...let's go inside..."Shalua suggested looking at the sky that had turned pink. Cloud nodded and marched to the stranger probably to help her to the cahir. He was just about to lift her up when she raised her hand. The girl placed her palms on the ground and slowly pushed her weight to her knees. Then she was able to put her foot on the ground and stand up. A smile appeared to her face just before she lost her balance and collapsed. Luckily, Cloud was close enough to catch her.

I turned to Shalua who foresaw my questions. "Let's talk inside..."


End file.
